Chaotic
Chaotic is a special effect put on bosses, and it not only gives them considerable buffs, it can also give them anomalous ones. Buffs Usual Regular Chaotic - x2 HP, x3 Damage, Any ranged attacks will home into players Extra Chaotic - x5 HP, x7 Damage, All ranged attacks home strategically and intelligently into players Unusual Unusual buffs do not always come on chaotic bosses, but there is a high chance (Lower chance for Extra Chaotic) Inception (Regurgitator) - Regular regurgitators have a 10% chance to regurgitate 5 Bloaters, while Savage Regurgitators have a 15% chance to regurgitate 5 Regular Regurgitators, which regurgitate 5 bloaters each. All Other Elements (Wicker) - Wickers are now like necrosis, because they have 25% Resistance (50% Savage) To all other elements, and can throw balls of other elements as well (Even shock. Yes. And it arcs.) Enhanced Processor (Loaderbot and Zombie Mech) - 50% Faster movement speed (75% Savage), +360 Degree Rotation Speed /sec Slow-mo Time (Devastator) - When the devastator is in rage mode, it gains 100% Resistance and slows down time for all except itself for 5 seconds. The 4th One (Necrosis) - Necroses can shoot large explosive balls of plasma that arc if directly hitting a player. Explosion Radius is 1 m (2 Savage) Armor Of Intelligence (Necrosis) - If the necrosis loses 1 box of its health (See the HUD for the HP bar), It will resist the last damage type it took (30%, 60% Savage) Grouping (All Bosses) - 2 weaker bosses will follow the stronger boss, and the stronger one will be called the "Leader" Anomalous Anomalous effects only come on Extra Chaotic, and have a rare chance of appearing. They are extremely powerful, and make bosses near undefeatable for low-level players. Humanoid Bowling Ball (Regurgitator) - The regurgitator will now do an extra attack, where it will roll up into a ball and charge at the nearest player. Does a crapload of damage. Similarities (Wicker) - Ring explosion on death occurs twice. 3 Times if savage. Regurgitation (Loaderbot) - When killed, it will explode into alot of zombodroids. Savages have a chance of spawning 3 regular loaderbots. Calling For Backup (Zombie Mech) - Will send an air strike similar to the heavy skill Bombardiment towards the blayer who killed it on death. Time Bender (Devastator) - On rage, will slow down time to an extreme level for all but itself and give itself 100% Resistance for 10 Seconds. Wheaties (Devastator) - Can jump in the air to the point where you can't see it, then go down and do a ground pound on a player. Extreme Intelligence (Necrosis) - Automatically has Armor Of Intelligence on. Can launch balls of , , and . Will create strategies to kill multiple players with great efficiency. Marks players for lowest armor level for each damage type. Pack Life (All Bosses) - the Alpha Will spawn in between 2 Betas, which spawn with 2 Gammas each, which spawn with a lot of soldiers.